Legendary Map Pack
The Legendary Map Pack or LMP is the second map pack to be released at the Xbox Live Marketplace to download for 800 Microsoft Points on April 15, 2008 for Halo 3. They were uploaded at 2am PDT (9am UTC/GMT) on the Tuesday the 15th of April.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13382 It is the follow up to the Heroic Map Pack, released on December 11, 2007.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13070 Bungie has stated, in a recent update, that the next map pack will be full of remakes. Thus, Avalanche has been stated as a remake of the Halo map Sidewinder, Blackout is a remake of the Halo 2 Map Lockout. But, Ghost Town is not a remake, but rather has a resemblance to the map Turf and uses the tileset from the Halo 3 campaign map Sierra 117. The map pack will consist of the following three multiplayer levels: * Avalanche (Codename: Cottonball) * Blackout (Codename: Moonlight Sonata) * Ghost Town (Codename: O.K. Corral) Delayed Maps A few alternate maps were originally slated for the Legendary Map Pack, though they did not progress as fast as expected. For this reason Purple Reign and Moonbase Alpha are not going to be released in this map pack. However, these maps are planned to be finished and released in the next upcoming map pack(s). Forge Filters Forge Filters are forge objects, introduced in the LMP, that change what the map looks like by using effects. The effects were made to make the custom game and forge experience more entertaining according to Bungie. There are six different choices to choose from, each one changing the map's look in some way. Trailer The trailer was called "Darkness", after the poem of the same name written by Lord Byron. The spoken lines are the beginning portion of this poem concluding with a line from the middle. It was also voiced by David Scully (Avery J. Johnson/Sangheili). The trailer was released on April 3rd & can be downloaded from bungie here. ViDoc A Video Documentary called "Mapmaker, Mapmaker Make Me a Map" by several DLC designers, contributers and leads was posted on Bungie.net on April 9th. It features three different Bungie employees for each map that worked on the particular map and is done in a machinima style. It goes in depth about the canon behind the maps, their overall design and structure, as well as some of the Forge items available. The Forge Filters were shown in action for the first time. You can download it here or watch it here Trivia * The first map revealed is named Ghost Town, followed by Avalanche and then Blackout, and this seems to be in an order from the least wanted map on the LMP to the most wanted map on the LMP judging from the favoritism by fans. Although that may just be Fans of the Original maps talking about what aesthetic changes may have been made. * Before images of the first LMP map were released, Bungie stated that all maps in the LMP were originals, however the only original LMP map is Ghost Town. This was to tweak Purple Reign and Moonbase Alpha, which were in the original line up, but Avalanche and Blackout were mentioned as well. This announcement might be to decrease speculation of the new maps from the LMP. * This is the first pack to have a map that is based on the forerunner/covenant POV. * The Legendary map Ghost Town has the same name as the first checkpoint name on the campaign level The Storm. * The soccer ball has been confirmed to be on Ghost Town as a forge item. Related Articles * Halo 3 * Heroic Map Pack Category:Halo 3 Category:Multiplayer Overviews Image:Avalancheoverview.jpg|Avalanche Image:Blackout_243444.JPG|Blackout Image:Overheadghost.jpg|Ghost Town Sources Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Map Packs